The Minds Of Love
by Lord Red
Summary: NOW FINISHED! Coco breaks up with Dingodile and falls in love with Crunch. And Crunch does the same with Coco. But, what will happen to the relationship when Dingodile finds out? Will it continue, or will Dingodile kill Crunch and take Coco back?
1. Breaking Up

The Minds Of Love

By: Lord Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Chapter 1: Breaking Up

The sun rose over a small countryside, awakening a small hut to a new day. In that hut, a young, orange, female bandicoot named Coco was seen sleeping lightly. The only reason she was sleeping lightly was because she was beginning to have second thoughts about marrying Dingodile, a half-dingo, half-crocodile creature created by Cortex. At the same time, Dingodile was seen in the kitchen making breakfast, and whistling a tune. He was perfectly happy that Coco had chosen him to marry and not Cortex or Crunch.

But, little did Dingodile know that Coco was starting to regret her decision.

Later that day, Coco was out in the backyard, writing in her notebook. It turned out to be a poem. It read,

Dear Crunch,

Every time I see you, I plan to be with you.

Love is not always the way we planned.

Fallen petals of daffodils sailing in the wind.

Let's just keep this love the way we never planned.

Coco then shut her notebook and hoped that Dingodile would never read the poem. She didn't want Dingodile to get angry by means of writing. No. She'd have to tell him that she was going to have to leave him.

As soon as the time was right, Coco walked into the hut and there she saw Dingodile reading the paper. She walked over and sat down.

"Err, Dingodile, we need to talk," Coco sighed. Dingodile looked up.

"What is it, sheila?" he asked. Coco took a deep breath and sighed.

"Dingodile, I know we just married, but I don't think things are going well for us. I mean, I'm a bandicoot and you're, well you're—''

Dingodile looked up and muttered, "I'm ugly?"

"Don't take it like that!" Coco exclaimed. "It's just I'm a bandicoot and you're a dingo-crocodile. We're different!"

Now Dingodile looked up, hurt in his eyes.

"Crickey. Are ya saying that—''

"I'm sorry, Dingodile. But, we need to break up."

This was just the thing that Dingodile had NOT expected. Coco, breaking up with him? It was painful!

"Coco, NOOOO!" Dingodile exclaimed as he began sobbing hard. This made Coco feel really bad.

"I'm sorry, Dingo. But, it's time to face facts. I need to marry someone my own species."

"YER LUCKY!" Dingodile howled. "YA HAVE A MATE TA LOVE! AS FOR ME, I WON'T!"

Coco couldn't stand to hear Dingodile sob. So, she packed up her stuff and ran out. As soon as she stepped off the property, she heard a voice.

"Coco? Is that you? Where's Dingodile?"

Coco jumped. She knew that voice. It was Crunch, the new man of her life.

Thinking carefully, Coco replied, "I broke up with him, Crunch. I didn't think it was right for a female bandicoot to fall in love with a dingo-crocodile."

Crunch clearly disapproved of Coco's action, but then he caught the sight of her notebook. He suddenly smiled.

"Hey, Coco? Could I read something in there?"

Coco replied, "Well, I usually don't like people reading my stuff, but you could, big boy."

"Huh? Are you all right, Coco?" Crunch asked.

"Never better," said Coco. "Never better."

So, Crunch took out Coco's notebook and found her poem. He read it, and he felt his heart start beating really quickly.


	2. Strange Love Or Is It?

Chapter 2: Strange Love (Or Is It?)

Later that day, after the whole breaking Dingodile's heart experience, Crunch and Coco Bandicoot were enjoying each other's company on a sparkling beach. Things couldn't be more peaceful. The sparkling deep sea, the white sandy beach, and the dazzling blue sky. It made Coco and Crunch want to stay together for ever. For a moment, neither said a word. Then, Crunch broke the silence.

"Err, Coco," he said. "I've been thinking about you lately, and you're— How should I say this? Coco, you're very beautiful. It's like your the only bandicoot I could love."

Coco smiled at the giant bandicoot and replied, "I'm glad you feel that way. Your gentle nature has attracted my attention. I think you're the only one I could love now."

Crunch gasped. Coco, his own crush, actually confessed her true feelings for him! This was better than Crunch expected. But, the two lovebirds didn't have much time to chat, because suddenly, the sky blackened, and thunder rumbled.

"Damn this weather!" Crunch grumbled. "I HATE this beach!"

"Why?" Coco inquired.

"It's called Black Cloud Beach," explained Crunch. "And it's an appropriate name! It's about to rain!"

And rain it did! No, it didn't just rain. It POURED! The rain coming down pounded against the sand like hail. The two bandicoots then had to run back to the Crash Hut before anymore serious weather conditions occurred. Unfortunately, just as they were about to reach their shelter, it happened. Coco, who had been behind Crunch slightly, got zapped in the head by lightning! She was soon out cold. Crunch turned and was overcome with horror.

"COCO!" he screamed as he ran to the unconscious body. "ARE YOU OKAY?!!?"

There was no answer. Crunch's horror was soon drained by misery. His own love, a victim of a storm.

"Please don't die!" Crunch whispered. "Please!"

Still silence. Crunch put a hand to his face as a tear fell from his eye.

"Please be okay," he whispered again. But, there was still no answer. That did it for Crunch. For the first time in his life, he broke down and sobbed. But it was only for 5 minutes, because soon after, Coco came to.

"Crunch? What's the matter?" she asked, kindly.

Crunch stopped crying and looked up in disbelief. Coco! ALIVE AND WELL?!!?

"But, I saw you lying on the ground and I thought—'' Crunch began, but Coco cut in.

"Silly Crunch!" she chuckled. "I was only knocked out cold!"

Crunch felt his face turn red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had been sobbing like a baby.


	3. Conflict

Chapter 3: Conflict

A few days after Coco had gotten over her little electrocution incident, she and Crunch decided to go down to N. Sanity Beach to have a picnic and get to know each other more. As the plan seemed harmless, off the two love bandicoots went. However, they had no idea that someone was watching.

Dingodile, who was simply miserable over Coco's breaking up with him, decided that, in order to get over this misery, he needed to go to N. Sanity Beach. But, on the way, he saw Coco. And then he saw Crunch!

"What the— Coco replaced me with that giant softy?!!?" Dingodile growled as he continued to spy on the two bandicoots. "That selfish sheila! She dumped me for Crunch?!!? OOOOH! That's torn it!"

With that, Dingodile stomped down to where Crunch and Coco were relaxing. He then went behind a rock and observed the two. He scowled at the two for a little while.

Coco was having a fun time with Crunch, until Crunch growled, "I smell a dingo-crocodile." Then the fun ended for Coco. She started to sweat, and gulped down her food and then looked up at Crunch.

"Like I said. I smell a dingo-crocodile."

"Crunch, maybe we should go home!" Coco screamed. Crunch turned on her.

"No way! I've come here to spend time with you and I'm not letting Dingodile get in the way of our relationship!"

Dingodile, who had been listening to the conversation, was now simply furious! In one day, his love had dumped him and then fell in love with that bastard, Crunch! Dingodile had enough. He stormed down to Crunch and Coco and jabbed his finger in Crunch's face. Crunch took a step backward.

"Ouch! Who did that?" he roared. "They gave me a black eye!"

"It was me, mate!" Dingodile snarled. Crunch looked up and sneered.

"Heh. Dingodile," he snorted, contemptuously. "I thought you died!"

"I'm alive and kicking, mate," Dingodile growled. "Why don't ya grow up? Coco fell for me first!"

"Dream on, you lab rat!" Crunch snapped, and the fight was on!

Dingodile stood on one leg and growled, "Yer mince meat!"

Crunch flexed his muscles and snarled, "In your dreams!"

Then, the scrap started. At first, Dingodile was holding out, but then Crunch kicked him in the face, and punched him in the belly. In the end, Crunch was victorious. He looked down on his bruised enemy with a smirk.

"You lost, Dingo."

"I have not yet began ta fight," Dingodile snapped. "Just ya wait, Crunch! Coco will be mine!"

With that, Dingodile stormed off, limping a little. Then Crunch turned on Coco.

"I'm warning you now," he growled. "If Dingodile comes back here and he ever calls you his 'sheila', we're through!" With that, Crunch stormed off to the Crash Hut to rub his right shoulder, which had been badly cut. Coco stayed on the beach and sighed, unhappily. None of this would have happened if she had stayed with Dingodile.

Then, a yellow sticky came down. It was from Dingodile! Coco caught the note and read it. It read,

"Dear sheila,

This is YER fault that Crunch hurt me! Now, I know you love him and you also love me, but ya need ta face facts. Ya can only have one love. Now, I'm giving ya yer choice. Ya can either marry Crunch, or marry me. But, I warn ya now. If ya marry Crunch, I will destroy him and maybe you as well!

Cheers,

Dingodile."

Coco's heart sank. Dingodile was the first to show her love. If he turned on her—

"I must not let this rage continue!" Coco muttered. "I must end it!"


	4. The Path

Chapter 4: The Path

The next chance she got, Coco ran to the Crash Hut and stomped up to her room. She could not believe how bad her love life had gone. One minute, she was enjoying her life with Dingodile, the next, she was enjoying her time with Crunch, and finally, Crunch and Dingodile had a fight. Could things get any worse?

"Well, of course they could," Coco sighed as she plopped down on her bed and sobbed bitterly. This was entirely her fault that things were going down the toilet. Her sobs were overheard by her pet, Pura, who was a sweet orange tiger cub. He then bounded into the room and began to lick Coco in the face. Coco stopped sobbing and smiled at the cat.

"Pura! What are you doing here?"

"Meow!"

Coco could tell that Pura REALLY wanted Coco to cheer up. That was why he licked her.

"Oh, Pura, you always cheer me up!" Coco laughed as she scratched the cat under the chin.

"Purr," Pura replied.

At dinner, Coco was eating her Wumpa fruit, not looking at Crunch, and Crunch was eating his meat. He wasn't looking at Coco, either. Crash, who was sitting between the two, was getting worried.

"I don't like this, Polar," he whispered to his pet polar bear.

"Arf!" Polar barked back, which meant, "Neither do I!"

"What the heck are we to do?"

"Arf!"

Crash scowled at his pet and shrugged. Things were not going well, not because of the feud Crunch and Coco were having, but because his pet polar bear couldn't talk.

Later that night, Coco and Crunch were sitting on the couch. They were not happy. At first, there was a deadly quiet, and then Coco broke the silence.

"Well, Crunch? How's your life?" Coco asked, coldly.

"I'm fine," Crunch snapped. "How about YOU?"

"I'm fi—'' Coco began, but stopped. She knew if she said "Fine", she'd be lying. She looked at Crunch and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, Crunch," she replied. "I'm not. I'm feeling torn between you and Dingodile! And now I might lose you both for this? I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

With that, Coco began to cry. Tears were falling out of her eyes like streams. Crunch felt really bad.

"Coco, this is my fault," he whispered, gently. "You're not to blame."

But if Crunch thought that would make Coco stop crying, he was wrong. As Coco continued weeping, it made Crunch suddenly want to cry, too. After all, the last time he had felt this way about a girl was when he was with a friend of his, named Lee Bandicoot. And then, she was killed.

But, Crunch had already cried once, and he didn't want to a second time. As he watched Coco weep, he realized that the only way to cheer her up was to write a poem about her. So, despite the fact that he wasn't a poet, Crunch ran to the nearby closet, grabbed some paper and a pen, and wrote. It said,

"Coco, for every path you take,

I'll be right with you.

For every decision you make,

I'll be with you.

You're always in my heart.

And I go red every time I think of you.

Oh, you beautiful angel!

Let's go out!

Crunch then put the pen down and carried the poem to Coco. As soon as he sat down, Coco looked up, still crying.

"Here, Coco," Crunch said, softly. "This poem is for you."

Coco took the poem out of Crunch's hand and read it. The moment she had finished reading it, she turned around and smiled at the giant bandicoot and hugged him.


	5. Revenge

Chapter 5: Revenge

The next day was cold, windy, and dark, making conditions in the Crash Hut unbearable. Coco had had enough of this. She would go outside and then grab a pile of firewood. She decided to do this because she didn't want Crunch to risk getting killed. Despite the fact that she was also risking this, Coco gathered up all her nerve and went out.

"God. It's so friggin' cold out!" Coco shivered. But she had to carry on, otherwise she'd catch hypothermia. But as she was about to grab a nice pile of firewood, she heard an Australian accent.

"G'day, sheila!"

Coco dropped the pile of firewood and looked up in shock. She saw Dingodile, smirking nastily.

"D-D-Dingodile!" Coco finally gasped. "But, what are you doing here?"

Dingodile continued smirking and lowered his voice.

"I'm 'ere ta settle a score with Crunch," he replied. "I knew you two would love each other unconditionally and now it's Crunch's time to fall."

Hearing this, Coco pushed Dingodile away and glared at him.

"Now you listen to me!" she snapped. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can kill the love of my life!"

"Oh yes it does, sheila," Dingodile snapped back. "Ya see. I always get what I want and you're who I want."

Coco scowled and huffed, "If you kill Crunch, I will NOT get back with you!"

"Oh yes ya will, sheila," Dingodile snarled, softly. "For, if ya don't, I will kill ya as well." He then took a step towards Coco and got ready for the kill. Coco then let out a scream of terror.

"CRUNCH! HEEEEELP!"

Crunch, who had been on the front porch, suddenly jumped up.

"COCO!" he gasped. He rushed to the back yard and stopped. He saw Dingodile about to make the final move.

"DINGO!"

Dingodile jumped, dropping Coco onto the hard ground. Dingodile then saw Crunch, and he frowned.

"Bandicoot."

Hearing the resentment in Dingodile's voice, Crunch stepped forward and pressed a finger into Dingodile's stomach.

"_If you EVER go near Coco again,_" Crunch threatened, "_I will hunt you down, and when I find you, I shall kill you! Do you understand?_"

For a moment, Dingodile didn't move. He just smirked.

"ANSWER ME!" Crunch barked. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!?"

Then Dingodile replied, "Oh, Crunch! YER SO STUPID!"

"Oh yeah?" Crunch snarled.

"Don't ya know? It's not you who's going ta kill me!" Dingodile growled. "It's ME who's going ta kill YOU!"

Crunch stepped back as he saw Dingodile take out a knife from his pocket and advanced.

"Don't you dare!" Crunch stammered, even though he knew Dingodile wouldn't listen.

"Say g'night, mate!" Dingodile exclaimed as he slammed the knife into Crunch's stomach. Crunch groaned, and then fell dead. He would move no more.


	6. Coco's Anger

Chapter 6: Coco's Anger

"CRUNCH!"

Coco looked at the dead body of Crunch with horror. She could not believe what had just happened. In just a couple minutes, Crunch was taken away from her. Now, she'd never get to make out with him. Coco put a finger to her face as a tear fell from her eye. Then, she saw the knife.

"I should've known!"

Coco let out a low growl and turned on Dingodile.

"You killed Crunch, didn't you?"

Dingodile nodded his head, regretfully.

"Sorry, sheila. I was just jealous," he replied.

"Well now you've killed the guy I love!" Coco snapped. Then she muttered, "You idiot."

Dingodile stood there, unsure of what to think. On one hand, Coco DID break up with him and then fell for Crunch. On the other hand, she broke it to him gently. Now, Dingodile felt like a piece of crap.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry," he whispered as he tried to put his hand on Coco's head, but Coco pushed it away.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Coco screamed. "YOU HEAR? AS OF NOW, YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND, YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FRIEND! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Coco began to sob hard. Dingodile tilted his ears down and turned to go.

"As ya wish, sheila," he sighed. "I just hope you'll forgive me soon." And so he left.

Coco stayed out all night, sobbing over Crunch's dead body. She was still sobbing the next morning when she walked into the Crash Hut. And then, even though she couldn't see clearly because of her tears, she saw Crash come in.

"What the— Coco? What the hell happened?" Crash demanded. Clearly, he wanted to know the truth and nothing but the truth.

"It was Dingodile! He— He— Oh, Crash! He killed Crunch!" Coco howled. She ran to Crash and sobbed on him. A low growl escaped from Crash.

"_I'll kill him!_" he snarled. "_I swear to God I'm going to kill that god damn Dingodile!_"

"Crash, no!" Coco screamed. "Don't make Cortex come after us!"

"I'm going to kill Dingodile for this! He killed Crunch for no apparent reason!" Crash snapped.

"That's not true," Coco replied, her eyes still wet from crying. "He was jealous because I fell in love with Crunch! Oh don't be mad!" She looked up, hopefully. Crash's face had turned beet red with fury.

"You mean to say that Dingodile killed Crunch because of you?" Crash growled.

"Yes!" Coco squeaked.

"You little— YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE BANDICOOT NAME!" Crash roared. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A FAMILY MEMBER? I OUGHTA DISOWN YOU!"

"Crash, please!" Coco whimpered. "It was only a mistake!"

"That YOU made!" Crash snapped. "Why should I kill Dingodile now? Instead, I'm going to kill YOU!"

Coco couldn't believe her ears! Her own brother, turning on her? It didn't seem right!

Coco let out a scream of terror and fled the hut. Crash ran after her.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BENADICT ARNOLD!" he shouted. "GET BACK HERE!"

But Coco kept running. Soon, she reached the woods and then she bumped into Koala Kong.

"Watch where you're— COCO!" Koala Kong gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you had come!"

"Kong, you've got to do something!" Coco shrieked. "Crash is after me and he might kill me! And all because I got angry at Dingodile!"

Koala Kong stared. Then, a low growl escaped him.

"Don't worry, Coco!" he promised. "That Crash will be history when I'm through!"


	7. More Trouble

Chapter 7: More Trouble

But, how would Kong be able to protect Coco? Crash had more strength than he did, although he never showed it.

"COCO! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Crash's angry voice echoed throughout the forest. And it was enough to turn Koala Kong's face purple with rage.

"I knew it. Now that bandicoot is after his own flesh and blood."

Koala Kong snarled that last remark to himself. He just couldn't grasp that fact. Yet, the faster Crash ran, the more Koala Kong was forced to believe. So, he stuck out a giant paw and held it there in front of Crash's face when Crash came in.

"Kong! Get your paw off my face!" Crash snapped. "I need to find that Coco!"

"Do you honestly think," Koala Kong snapped back, "that I'm going to put your sister at risk? What do you think I am, stupid or something?"

Crash decided not to answer that question, for things would go terribly wrong if he did.

"Well, let me tell you there will be no death of Coco as long as I'm around," Koala Kong growled.

"Well, I'm prepared to make your time here as short as possible!" Crash challenged. Koala Kong laughed, contemptuously.

"Ha! Do you REALLY think you can kill me?" he scoffed. "Who's the guy who almost killed you the first time we met? Think!"

Crash did. But, it was very difficult, considering that Crash's mind had been obscured by memories in the past.

"It was me," Koala Kong finally muttered. "I almost killed you."

Crash took a step backwards. This was far too strange for him.

"Kong, you can't be— You don't have the—'' Crash stammered, but then he cut himself off.

"You think I don't have the brain cells to kill you," Koala Kong replied, shortly. "Well, you've finally been proven wrong. Wait till I tell Cortex that I have finally gotten rid of you."

"It's bad enough that Crunch was killed!" Crash snapped.

Koala Kong gasped. His own rival, dead?

"Why do I think you lie, then?" Koala Kong asked.

"Because you don't want to believe it! You and Crunch have been rivals for almost ten years! And now that he's dead, you don't have any rival to fight against!" Crash barked. Then he added, "Except me."

"Wow. It almost makes sense," Koala Kong murmured. "You and Crunch must have had the same attitude. I—''

Koala Kong's last statement was cut off, for a soft sobbing was heard. Crash's ears pricked up.

"Coco."

Crash said that name quietly and smirked. He was ready for the kill. He never could forgive Coco for what she had done to Crunch.

"Die, Sis. It's over."

But Koala Kong would NEVER let that happen. Instead of throwing rocks, he hit Crash square in the face. Crash stumbled backwards.

"OWWW! What the hell?"

"That's what you get for threatening your sister!" Koala Kong snarled.

"You want a piece of me?" Crash snapped. "I'm ready!"

With a small growl, he ran at Koala Kong, but then was pushed backwards and fell over a cliff that was nearby.

"So long, Crash. You are so dead."


	8. It's All Over

Chapter 8: It's All Over

Koala Kong smirked at the job he finally completed. Crash was finally dead, a task that Cortex had always wanted to accomplish, but never managed to find the skills to make it come true. Now, Koala Kong had an edge over Cortex. Yet, something didn't feel right to him.

Koala Kong suddenly realized that he had gone too far. His smirk vanished.

"Bloody hell! I'm so stupid," Koala Kong fumed. "I killed Crash."

Coco, who had been sobbing, stopped crying and looked up in disbelief.

"YOU KILLED CRASH?" she shrieked. Koala Kong nodded his head, sadly.

"I had to. I needed to protect you," he sighed. "Did you really think I was going to let you die?"

"You could've protected me without killing my brother!" Coco snapped. "Now I'm an orphan!" Fuming, Coco stormed off in a huge huff. Koala Kong stood there, dumbfounded.

"But, you have Aku-Aku."

Meanwhile, Dingodile was walking through the forest, feeling sorry for himself. He had let Coco down yet again. He killed her love. Without thinking about it, Dingodile sat down on the cold, hard ground and began to sob softly.

"This is all me fault, Coco. If only I hadn't been so jealous. Now my world is coming apart and yours is as well."

Then, he heard a scream of anger. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Dingodile stood up and walked over to where the scream had come from. Then, he saw Coco.

"Holy crap!" Dingodile exclaimed. "Sheila, what are you doing here?"

Coco looked up and saw the face of someone she hoped she'd never see again.

"Something I'm not going to tell you about," Coco spat. Dingodile scowled.

"Look 'ere, sheila! Just because I was jealous doesn't mean I don't have feelings!" he exploded. "Now tell me what's bothering you!"

For a moment, there was silence. Finally, Coco spoke.

"You really want to know?" she hissed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Koala Kong killed Crash!"

Dingodile looked shocked.

"He didn't!"

"Yes he did, Dingo. And now I'm an orphan!" Coco replied as she began to sob. Now Dingodile felt HORRIBLE. After all the rotten things he had done!

"Oh, sheila! That's awful!" he sympathized.

"You're telling me!" Coco howled. "Now Aku-Aku won't speak to me!"

Dingodile bit his lip to stop himself from crying as he listened to Coco's uncontrollable sobs.

"Why didn't you say anything before I killed yer love?"

"I was really upset!"

"I can't say I blame you, mate."

Dingodile said this last line with such sincerity that Coco stopped crying.

"I still miss them," Coco sighed. Dingodile nodded his head.

"I know you do. It must be really hard to lose the people you love. Trust me." Dingodile emphasized the last sentence and gave Coco a slightly angry look. Coco giggled.

"Now I think I know why I shouldn't have left you."

"Are you saying that—'' Dingodile began.

"Yes. I love you," Coco replied. Dingodile's face lit up for a second, but then he frowned again.

"You should've told me earlier, sheila," he said. "You see, I have a new girl now."

Coco's smile vanished.

"WHAT?!!?"

"It's true. Her name is Laura. She's also a dingo-crocodile, like me," Dingodile explain. "Oh, Coco. I'm really sorry."

Coco sat down on the ground and wept bitterly. Now, she was alone. She had no lover, no brother, and no boyfriend. It was all over for her.

THE END


End file.
